Talk:Dervish armor
I remember the standard armor having +5 energy, not +10. Does anyone else remember this? --Thervold 12:14, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes, 25 Energy was max for standard Dervish armor sets. I remember equipping a +15 staff for my caster build and having 40 En. Changing it now.--Midnight08 13:31, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::GRRRRR all derv armor looks the same. i will NEVER get 15k armor since ther is NO FRIGGIN DIFFRENCE. Zan 21:14, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Elonian, not Nomad? Ingame, the armor is referred to as Elonian, not Nomad. Why is it listed as such? Nalee Everborn 01:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Nomad is an armor type, Elonian is an armor style. (T/ ) 02:03, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ahh, okay. Nalee Everborn 11:14, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Dearth of Selection? Unless there are more armor styles that haven't been added here yet, I'm very disappointed. In Factions, Sins and Rits got 5 regular sets and 5 15k sets, not counting Obsidian. But here, Dervishes and Paragons get THREE regular sets, and four 15k? :| Arshay Duskbrow 15:46, 2 November 2006 (CST) nuts When I saw this screenshot http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr016-lrg.php I was hoping that was the Dervish or Paragon armor (or maybe new warrior) http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/gwn-scr016-lrg.php now seeing what the armor actually is... nuts They aren't terrible, but it just seems like all the best Guild Wars models are on enemies you fight for 1 mission and never see again. I have tried to have armor crafted in Factions and Prophecies for my Dervish and there is no armor available. I am terribly disappointed, I like having more of a selection. Random question Do you guys think there is any significance to the items hanging in the front of the Dervish's skirts? If you notice their fighting style they do many spinning moves due to the use of their scythe, so coul dit be possible that the items (such as the Balls on the Obsidian armor, or the hanging blade on another set) were meant as not only an ornament but as a passive weapon? Much like the blades on the assassins armor, if that assassin was to be wearing that in an actual situation they could use the blades to their advantage? Anyone understand what i am saying? Shortay35424 16:35, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Just had the same thought while making my Ancient armor. I believe that's the point at least on some of the armors. Jinnai 21:00, 21 December 2006 (CST) :If you want to know about why the Dervish uses a lot of spinning moves research the Mevlevi Order. Alperuzi 10:06, 22 January 2007 (CST) Which armor looks the best on the female dervish? What is your opinion? Post. Primevil in my opinion, and its fairly cheap as well (only about 100k), Obsidian comes in 2nd I went with black vabbian... mmm... perty. After that, probably obsidian. If you want a cheaper armour, primeval is pretty cool too. Livingtissues 03:38, 19 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN: Dervish armor I was wondering if anyone has information about any new Dervish armor, such as screenshots, (if by a miracle) crafting matirial, ect. (This is my first ever post on this site, so if I made a mistake like wrong place to ask or didn't sign, ect. I apologize)Akbaroth 20:56, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :You did good, but since GW:EN is not released yet, I highly doubt that anyone would have any info what so ever.--Gigathrash 21:04, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Welcome to the wiki. Gigathrash's right, you could make some guesses though. Most max armour sets require 350 of a common material and 40 of a rare material (though some only require 200 and more expensive rare mats) there are 4 new armour sets for dervish so there's a good chance that if you collect a few of the common material types something will be useful (Cloth and Hides in particular are common crafting material for armour). All of that said, they may go with a completely different crafting method for GW:EN, but you can always sell the mats you collected for cash later. -Ezekiel 21:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT)